


【All Seb】给爸爸找个男朋友 Find a boyfriend for my dad.

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: A young boy try to pick up a wonderful boyfriend in paddock for his dad.Yes. You are right. His dad is seb.445.185.165.Toto/5. 35.Simi. Martian以及年末阿布扎比要开练习赛的Robert Shwartzman不认识他可以去看我安利帖，在lofter,自动贩卖机啊！有感叹号，但是不认识也不要紧。是一个可爱的肥脸嘟嘟，1999年9月的宝宝。本文没有375，因为我的阿饼不喜欢，所以我不写。看完  是甜的群里打赌输了写万字甜文。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Robert Shwartzman/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 4





	【All Seb】给爸爸找个男朋友 Find a boyfriend for my dad.

———————————————

序章  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/FI5ar2bPco54w9pn.jpg

空气里弥漫着炸薯条的香气。

Emil趴在柜台边使劲吸了吸鼻子，油炸食品的焦香过于浓郁，他没吃午饭，肚子叽里咕噜地叫了几声，被喧闹的说话声盖住。  
轮班结束的工作人员三三两两交谈着，比赛周的工作很忙，只能插空吃午饭，这就是为什么下午两点了还有一群技师在流动餐车旁排着队，没人注意到只有柜台一半高的Emil。

真的好饿啊。Emil揉了揉肚子，不开心地嘟起了嘴，目光飘向远处急切地找着什么。  
不多会儿，蓝色的眼睛亮了起来，倒腾着小短腿跑了过去。  
“Daniel！！！”

“我的Emil，你怎么来啦？”Daniel抱起冲过来的男孩，脸上的胡茬蹭了蹭柔软的皮肤。

“我等你好久了！”Emil的脸颊被摩蹭得有些疼，不过他不在乎，Daniel会给他买好吃的。

“想吃薯条吗？”Daniel抱着男孩排在了长长的队伍后面。“还有香芋派，你不是最喜欢香芋吗？”

“Daddy不让我吃垃圾食品…”Emil瘪着嘴，不开心地看着Daniel，“我可以吃吗？”

Daniel若有所思地点了点头，“但是你Daddy现在不在哦。你不说我不说，没人会发现。”

Emil歪着脑袋思考偷吃薯条的可行性，最后“做Daddy的乖宝宝”战胜了“被Daniel带坏”，他使劲摇了摇头想起原本的目的，  
“Daniel Riccardo，我有事情问你。”男孩认真地盯着男人，郑重其事地说道。

“嗯哼？”Daniel收了脸上的笑容，也认真看着Emil。

“你有女朋友吗？”  
Emil蓝色的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男人，唯恐漏过什么细节。

Daniel愣了一下，面前的男孩顶着这张脸问他的问题，六年之前也听过。  
最后一站正赛之前的晚上，他和Sebastian走在赛道上，十一月末的阿布扎比有些冷，那个人穿着队里发的冲锋衣，脸埋在宽大的立领里，寒风嗖嗖地灌进去。彼时他们都更年轻，聊了很多零散的事情，夏威夷冲浪，澳大利亚的海滩，摩纳哥最棒的餐厅…唯独没有赛车，讲到新喀里多尼亚和心形岛，他记得自己说以后要带女朋友去，那个人沉默了一会儿，说出了那句带着’girlfriend’的问句。那时Mark Webber虽然离队也经常在围场晃悠，和Sebastian很是亲昵。他以为，他以为…

现在看来六年之前的自己真傻。Daniel大笑起来，说不清是在笑Emil的问题还是六年之前的自己，声音之大惹得前面两个工作人员不满地回过头，他点了下头算作打招呼，左手拍捏了捏Emil的脸颊，“怎么突然问这个？”

“你快回答我！”Emil有些着急。

“没有。”这次他回答了问题。

Emil的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“那你想不想找一个？”

“你要介绍？”事情越来越有意思了。

“想不想和世界上最好的人在一起？”Emil笑起来脸颊鼓鼓的，很是可爱，有他父亲的影子。

“嗯哼？”Daniel等着下文，小孩子总有些奇思妙想。

“你还不知道是谁嘛？”Emil一脸的理所当然。

“谁？”他当然知道。只是那个时候都没能说出口的话，现在就可以了吗？

“你真的不知道嘛？”Emil着急了。

“上帝？”Daniel在圣母玛利亚和上帝之间选了后者，他太擅长装傻了。

男孩沉重地叹了口气，一脸遗憾地拍了拍Daniel，“放我下来。”随后利落地蹦到地上，语重心长地对Daniel说，  
“你一定是Shoey太多脑子进水了。”嫌弃地摇了摇头，像个小大人一样背手离开。

“有空来找我玩！”Daniel对着那个小小的背影喊了出来，语调里带着一如既往的愉悦和兴奋。直到那个身影越来越远，脸上的笑容逐渐褪去。

这些年来，我最幸运的两件事。  
一件是时间终于将我对你的爱消耗殆尽。  
一件是2014年的那个夏天，我遇见了你。

Emil站在深红色的赛车旁，好奇地盯着驾驶舱看，已经看了十多分钟了，以他的个头脑袋刚好高过Halo。天气有些热，他轻车熟路摸到冰柜旁，像减肥半夜偷吃宵夜的人一样蹑手蹑脚。  
好在冰柜门带着磁力，他没怎么费劲就拿到了雪糕。巧克力脆皮硬硬的，有点咬不动，Emil还在换牙不敢用力。可他太想吃了。换到侧面的乳牙使劲一磕，巧克力脆皮应声碎裂，甚至还蹦出去了一块，好巧不巧弹到了驾驶舱，准确的说是在驾驶舱里睡觉的人的脸上。  
Emil瞬间倒吸了口凉气，赶忙蹲在了地上，祈祷着自己太矮不会被发现，想着，又咬了一口雪糕。下一秒他就被提着领子揪了起来，像圣诞节被挂在窗户上的玩偶，四肢悬在空中。  
“下午好啊。”Emil露出一个不好意思的笑容。“你醒啦？”

Kimi是被梦龙的香气叫醒的。夏天的雪糕就相当于冬天的羽绒服，必不可少，尤其是对于Kimi这种梦龙专业户来说。好好的午觉被巧克力脆皮崩醒不说，还发现有人偷吃他的雪糕，打这个小崽子的屁股一点不为过。Emil不是第一次捣乱了，别的孩子五岁时还在哭闹着不想上幼儿园，而这个小崽子去年在摩纳哥甚至趁他不注意试图去开游艇。  
疯狂的一面掩盖在乖巧的外表之下。像极了他父亲。  
包括现在的笑容，恶作剧得逞之后被发现的幸灾乐祸与无辜夹杂在一起，还带着些羞赧。蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，每眨巴一下都让人心更软一分。Sebastian也常常捉弄他之后讨好地凑过来试探自己的底线。Kimi无奈地叹了口气，把Emil放回了地上。这父子俩把他拿捏的死死的。

“Kimi叔叔，你有没有想我。”Emil脚尖刚碰到地上整个人就抱上了Kimi的小腿，他知道Kimi永远不会真正对他生气的。他第一次见到Kimi是前年的德国站也是他第一次去围场，那张脸冷冰冰的，浅色的瞳孔让他有些害怕。但是那双眼睛一看到他Daddy，里面的冰雪就融化得悉数殆尽。Emil一直觉得Kimi像底特律里没有芯片的仿生人，冷漠无情，而他Daddy就是那个激活程序的芯片。可现在，Daddy有时候也像个没有芯片的仿生人，不爱笑了。  
“Kimi叔叔，我好怀念你和Daddy做队友的日子啊。”男孩仰起脸，下巴抵在Kimi的裤子上。

Kimi没回答，等着下文。

“那时候他爱笑，现在笑容少多了。Daddy不开心，我也不开心。”

Kimi想说那不止和队友有关，但是Emil太小了，有些事没有必要知道。不讲也罢。

男孩等不到回应，觉得无趣，瘪了瘪嘴，“你愿不愿意做我爸爸啊？”

这回Kimi有了反应，微微睁大了眼睛，有些讶异。

Emil有些开心地晃了晃，“我觉得你很合适。比我Daddy大，可以照顾他。他要比赛还要陪我，太累了。”  
“虽然你也是赛车手，但是你看起来快退休了，这样你可以陪我。而且你话很少，我写作业的时候不会烦我。每次Daddy好不容易休假陪我写作业都在旁边和我说话，每次我都写到半夜。”  
“对了，你会一年级数学题吧？不会的话赶紧学，虽然你看起来脑子不太好使，但是我下个月才开学，你现学应该来得及。”叽里咕噜说了一大串，只见芬兰人眉头越皱越紧。Emil放开了胳膊  
“没事。只要你对我Daddy好，不会数学题也不要紧。老师说我很聪明，我可以教你！”Kimi看着有些茫然，Emil催促起来。天气太热了，他有些急躁。可Kimi就像大脑当机了一样看着他不说话。男孩实在等不及了，拍了拍芬兰人的手。  
“我能再吃一根雪糕吗？”

Kimi眨了眨眼，皱起眉头。

“For what？”

“Hey！要不要吃棒棒糖？”

Emil刚从Alfa Romeo坯房出来就被叫住了。男孩一听到有棒棒糖赶忙抬头四处寻找声源，墙边一个穿着深蓝色赛车服的年轻人朝他招手。  
Emil站在原地没动，犹豫着要不要过去，毕竟是陌生人。那个年轻人见Emil迟疑，主动走了过来，先把棒棒糖塞进了他手里，又从身后变出一大袋子零食，拎到男孩面前。  
“我叫Robert。之前在围场见过你几次，你可能不记得了。”

Emil眼里只有地上满满一大包的薯片，果冻，棒棒糖，巧克力，曲奇饼干。尽管他刚吃完两根梦龙，此时口水又止不住了。你不能指望一个六岁的孩子抵挡住这种诱惑，毕竟有的人六十六了还是抵挡不住。谁不喜欢吃点好吃的？  
“都是…我的吗？”Emil吞了口唾沫，把口水压下去，Daddy很少让他吃这些东西，之前Kimi给他买的都被没收了。

“当然了！我还怕你不爱吃。”Robert Shwartzman脸上的笑容控制不住，蹲下和男孩视线齐平。

Emil仔细看了看面前这个叫Robert的年轻人，判断着到底是不是坏人。这人穿着赛车服，说明是车手，看着很年轻，脸很圆。  
圆…圆的脸…Emil想起了前两天麦当劳看见的奶油华夫饼，又白又圆，看着就很好吃。  
他的脸会不会像奶油华夫饼一样软？  
男孩脑子里忽然冒出这样一个想法。

“对了，我这儿还有巧克力蛋糕，给你Daddy的，你能带我去找他吗？”Robert完全不知道男孩脑子里在想什么，按照原来的计划，把准备好的对白说了出来。

Emil一听到“Daddy”，脑子里什么好吃的都烟消云散了，转而警惕地打量起Robert。“我给Daddy就行了。”

Robert愣住了，他没想到六岁的孩子这么警觉。只能开始现编借口，“这个……巧克力蛋糕……它……………它……”，他摸了摸鼻子掩饰尴尬。

Emil抱着胳膊等着后半句。

“它………”  
“比较沉。”  
Robert为自己的机智点赞。“还是我来吧。”

Emil皱了皱眉。“你当我三岁小孩啊？我六岁了！”他有些生气地伸出手，一把掐在了Robert的圆脸上。他早就想这么做了。“还不说实话？”

“诶…诶疼”小孩子下手不知轻重，扯着Robert的脸狠狠拽了两下。

“你是哪个队的？”Emil看着深蓝色的赛车服怎么看怎么不对劲，印象里没有这套衣服。

“Prema的。”Robert感觉自己脸要变形了。

“Prema是哪个队？”Emil从来没听过。

“F2最厉害的Prema你不知道？”Robert怀疑自己是不是找错孩子了，依Sebastian温柔的性子怎么能教出这种儿子？

Emil忽然怪叫了一声，随着分贝提高，手上更加用力。“你几岁？”

“21…”Robert被那声怪叫震得脑袋疼，左脸失去了知觉。

“我Daddy二十一已经有分站冠军了！”Emil终于松开了手，一脸嫌弃地看着Robert。“你这个小垃圾！！！”末了还补了一句。

Robert这就不乐意了，没礼貌还骂人，嚣张跋扈毫不讲理，还动手打人！绝对不是Sebastian的孩子。“你Daddy是斯泰纳吧！！！” 他也不想忍了。

Emil没听明白，但是丝毫不影响他继续作威作福。平常他是个乖孩子，可一有陌生人觊觎Daddy就变了副面孔，恨不得把人气死。  
“略略略”他扯了个鬼脸。“等你开上F1再来吧！”说着，转身就跑开了。走之前还不忘拎走地上的零食，严重影响了他的移动速度。

这一大袋子零食带着好麻烦，又舍不得扔。Emil只好和它们一起去找自己的下一个目标。与此同时还思考着藏哪里不会被Daddy发现。他拖着大大的塑料袋像极了平安夜发礼物的圣诞老人。Motorhome肯定不行，书包里又塞不下。怎么办啊？扔掉好可惜。重点是他的目的地还很远，两只胳膊使劲拖着沉重的货物，塑料袋摩擦在地面发出沙沙的声音。

好在Emil想吃零食的决心战胜了一切。

“叫Lewis Hamilton出来！”Emil站在梅赛德斯坯房门口，抻直了脖子大喊了一声，声音之大吓得离门口最近的技师螺丝刀掉在了地上。  
不是Emil没礼貌，梅赛德斯坯房不喊没用的，上次，上上次他来这里小声说话礼貌问问题全被视若无睹，技师们一个个戴着耳机该干嘛干嘛，简直是一屋子工具人。

“出去看看谁这么猖狂？”Toto皱着眉支使旁边的工程师看一眼，自己视线一直没离开屏幕。他在看数据分析。挑衅到家门口胆子也是够大，二战白打了？不知道德国人疯起来自己都害怕吗？

工程师跳起来没看到有人，又往前走了两步才发现只比Halo高出一个头的Emil。“是个孩子。”

“赶走。”Toto更懒得理了，他有重要的事去做。

工程师戴上眼镜又看了眼，“要不我给他送回去吧。Vettel可能在忙。”

直到这句"Vettel"，Toto终于把视线从屏幕挪开。  
Emil坐在门口的椅子上晃腿，让男人回忆起春天时苏黎世湖边，Sebastian坐在台阶上指着远处跑进草丛的松鼠，开心地丢当着腿说F1应该增加一个小动物车队。很多时候他们不像一个世界的人，尽管他们在一个世界。这个人过于美好，美好的不真实。

“下周末我想和Sebastian一起去钓鱼，你去不去？”Toto放下手里的工作鬼事神差地走了过去，说了德语。

“加分。”Emil傻笑了下。

"什么？"Toto没明白。

“你会说德语，加5分。”Emil扒拉开塑料袋，拿出一根棒棒糖拆了包装纸。

Toto依然云里雾里，两个德国人说德语不是应该的吗？

“但是你太高了。扣10分。”Emil咂巴了一口粉红色的糖果，草莓味的。

这一来二去加完又扣，Toto还没能理解就自动负分了。

男孩也不管Toto能不能听懂，自顾自地说了下去，“你太高了，要是以后欺负我Daddy怎么办？我才六岁，保护不了他。电视上总播你拍桌子的录像。要是你也这么打我Daddy，我Daddy那么瘦，他会疼的。”草莓味的没有芒果味的好吃，Emil又翻了翻袋子，芒果的好像只有一个，那留给Daddy好了。

“是什么让你觉得我会打Sebastian？”Emil说的话让人摸不着头脑。Toto不懂事情是怎么从钓鱼变成家暴的？“我在说下周去钓鱼。”

Emil翻了个白眼，大人们真虚伪。  
“不，你不是去钓鱼。”

Toto被这荒谬的逻辑逗乐了，“那我是去干什么？”

“你是想钓我Daddy。”Emil叼着棒棒糖说话含糊不清，眼神却无比认真地看着Toto。

Toto想辩解，却不知道怎么开始反驳，或许他被戳中心思不该反驳。Emil太过直接，大概孩子都是这样，没有拐弯抹角，只说问题。  
“所以呢？”

“所以如果你想我帮你，就答应我一个条件。”Emil也不吃棒棒糖了，板板正正地坐好，一副公事公办的样子。

“什么条件？”Toto做过很多生意，这还是第一次和六岁的孩子谈。

“把梅赛德斯的车搞慢一点。”

Toto这次直接笑了出来，孩子到底还是孩子，要求这么天真。“我还以为你会要什么东西。”

Emil并没觉得可笑，继续说了下去，“你是梅赛德斯的老板，你把车搞得慢一点，给我Daddy一个世界冠军。”

荒谬的要求不合理也不成立，Toto根本不需要考虑，“Seb不会希望，我为了他，把梅赛德斯变慢。”

“你不仅长得凶而且还虚伪。”Emil又咂巴起棒棒糖，忿忿地使劲咬了口棒棒糖，粉红色的糖果嘎吱一声在口腔里碎成两半。  
“全世界都希望梅赛德斯慢一点。”男孩咔擦咔擦嚼着嘴里的糖果，目光移开看向外面的赛道，远处显眼的红色让他兴奋起来。“你走吧，我找Lewis。”

Toto还想说什么，只见男孩眼睛一亮，嗖地一下跳下了椅子往外跑，没跑多远想起什么又跑了回来。“你帮我看着这些零食。不许偷吃！我一会儿回来哈。”说罢又跑了，毫不客气地让堂堂梅赛德斯领队在自家坯房里给他看东西。

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyy！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Emil张开手臂扑了过去，狠狠吸了两口Sebastian身上散发的洗衣粉的香气。他好喜欢这个味道，虽然自己身上也有，但是Daddy的味道更甜。

“你去哪了？Daniel说给你买薯条你不吃。”Sebastian把儿子抱了起来。

“我就知道Daniel什么都跟你说！幸好我没吃！”Emil有些气愤地控诉告密行为。

Sebastian被儿子气鼓鼓的腮帮子逗笑了，温柔溢出眼底，轻吻了男孩的额头。  
“这是Lance。”

Emil这才看见旁边还有一个人，比Sebastian高出不少，粗粗的眉毛下面棕色的眼睛有点呆，笑容蠢兮兮的。“这位小帅哥就是Emil吧。”

Emil瘪了瘪嘴，心里想着“舔狗到最后一无所有。”表面上还是招了招手算作打招呼，顺带跟路过的工程师们笑了笑。

Sebastian转过头，习惯性地想要Greeting却忽然顿了一下，把Emil放了下来，“这该死的记性，我水杯好像没拿。”

“你要回去？队里没有吗？”Lance觉得太远了，他们走过来大概花了十多分钟，而且一练还早着，队里应该有矿泉水。

“我们队里的饮水机坏了。”Sebastian有些犯难，Emil该怎么办。“你能帮我把他送到Ferrari坯房吗？”他有些抱歉地看着Lance。

Emil对于自己Daddy的“过度关心”早就习以为常，谁让他傻不拉几的父亲总觉得世界上所有人都可爱善良，完全没有考虑到只有自己儿子欺负别人的份。“Daddy你要慢点哦！”男孩露出一个傻傻的笑容，示意Sebastian放心。

"没问题。"Lance轻轻抱了Sebastian一下，没有必要的告别，他只是喜欢把Sebastian搂在怀里的感觉。他早就想认识“传说中的”Emil了，这两年多少听其他人提起过这个孩子，很少出现在围场，一出现就搞得所有人鸡犬不宁。  
去年在摩纳哥开Kimi的游艇，趁Lando打游戏偷喝人家的牛奶，闲着无聊把Bottas上万的咖啡机拆了，以及在Daniel睡觉的时候往脸上画画。最最过分的，因为Lewis和别人说话没注意他，当场爬上桌子拽世界冠军的脏辫。然而大家再生气也没有和孩子计较，这份容忍不知道是出于成年人的大度还是对Sebastian的特殊待遇。无论是哪个原因，现在都导致了Sebastian天真地以为自己孩子是个乖宝宝。

“你为什么盯着我Daddy屁股看？”

Lance还没想好要怎么和这个孩子搞好关系就被问住了。

“还看？还看？”Emil叉起了腰试图挡住年轻人的视线，“你是变态吗？”，此话一出吓得Lance赶紧捂上男孩的嘴。“你不要乱说。”

Emil灵活地躲开，“听说你是我Daddy明年的队友？”

Lance点了点头，目光恋恋不舍地从Sebastian的屁股上移开。他有罪，每次看到红色赛车服下包裹的浑圆的臀部就移不开眼。还有白色干净T恤下柔软的胸部，还有…

“你爸爸电话多少？”Emil无情地打断了Lance的美好遐想。

“什么？”

"我问你爸爸电话号码是多少？"Emil耐心地重复了一遍。

“你有事吗？”Lance长这么大头一次被要家长电话，瞬间回到了为数不多的校园生活日子。

“你给不给？”Emil从裤兜里掏出纸和笔，那是他用来写名单用的。虽然Lance在名单后面，但是遇到就先问了。“不给我就告诉Daddy你偷看Daddy的屁股！”  
“给！我给！我给还不行吗！”Lance一听迅速妥协，赶紧把笔接过来，飞速写了Lawrence Stroll的电话。这孩子果然名不虚传。

"打一下。"

“啊？”

“打一下！万一是假的你骗我怎么办？”Emil觉得这人这么傻，能开F1吗？

事情的发展越来越奇妙，Lance到底还是打了，快速和父亲问了个好挂断了电话。“行了吧。”

“可以。你在写什么？”他看见Emil在纸的背面写了几个单词，是德语，他看不懂。

“这你不用管。”男孩忘记了德语的傻子怎么拼，写错了好几个字母。  
“你只需要记住 ”  
“明年敢欺负我Daddy，我就打电话告诉你爸爸！”

Lance都懵了。他一个二十二岁的大小伙子居然要被这种事情找家长，对象还是个六岁孩子。

“你看见那个椅子没有？”Emil指了指不远处梅赛德斯坯房门口的椅子，Toto尽责地坐在门口，手里抱着笔记本电脑，一边看数据，一边帮Emil看着零食。“你帮我把那个袋子要过来。”

Lance顺着Emil指的方向看了眼，他去跟梅赛德斯领队要东西本就不太合理，无人机也在门口，他从坯房拎着个塑料袋出来多少会惹人非议。夸张点的媒体甚至可以写’没落赛点今非昔比，少东家光天化日行窃为哪般？’，于情于理他都不该出现在别的车队坯房。可这是Sebastian的儿子，他咬了咬牙，还是去了。  
可没走两步就被拽回去了。

“不是你让我去的吗？”  
只见Emil又在纸上写了几个德语单词。

“谁知道你真去。”男孩把纸和笔揣回了兜里。“我以为富二代都很傲慢。”

Lance又露出了那个有点傻的笑容。“你自己不也是富二代？”

“谢谢了。”Emil没再谈论富二代的问题，看着Lance的眼睛，转而认真地道谢。

“为什么？”Lance眨了眨眼，适应着突如其来的气氛变化。

“赛车是我Daddy的梦想。所以谢谢你，也谢谢你爸爸。”Sebastian对于自己的困境其实只字未提，可Emil那么聪明，又怎么可能不知道。他清楚的记得那段漫长的煎熬开始于一个下午的电话。他以为只是一个普通的电话，可那之后Sebastian越来越不对劲。  
那天晚上，Emil照常缠着Daddy讲故事，但是往常变着花样给他读故事的人却魂不守舍的，上句不接下句，读错好几个单词。他感觉到有什么事情发生，又难以开口去问，早早闭上眼睛装作睡着。Sebastian关了灯，一反往常没有抱他，背过身朝着窗户。黑暗里Emil睁开了眼睛，借着月光，Sebastian的肩膀一抖一抖的，空气里是压抑的啜泣声。男孩伸出手想抱抱Sebastian，可又担心自己Daddy会难堪，最后只好继续装睡。大概过了一会儿，啜泣声停止了，空气恢复静谧，Sebastian转了过来，把他搂在了怀里，轻轻吻了他的额头。下巴触碰到男孩的脸颊，Emil感觉脸上湿湿的。  
他也曾问起到底怎么了，得到的只有Sebastian的一句没事。可眼底的疲惫，声音的无力，哪一个都与“没事”相差甚远。

生活还和往常一样，只是少了些人气。

这段漫长的煎熬结束于四个月后的一个下午，那天Sebastian终于回家后不再强行掩盖着疲惫，晚上做了顿好吃的，还问他喜不喜欢英国。  
就是从那天开始，他的Daddy又变回了从前那个阳光可爱的男人，开着红色的小面包车买好多盆栽，给家里的鸭子取名字，带着他一起在森林里骑自行车。  
有时候Emil觉得一切挺可笑的，自己Daddy的官宣他是和所有人一起知道的。谁让Sebastian就是那种’没事我一切都好’的人呢。

“我Daddy有时候很黏人。可能因为一些无关紧要的事情一直烦你。而且很敏感。可能你一个不耐烦的表情他就躲开了。所以我要知道你对无理取闹的容忍度。Lewis叔叔就受不了这一点。”Emil主动拉起Lance的手，往法拉利坯房走去。“他虽然不说，但是特别容易想多。和每个人都亲近不代表每个人都能走进他心里。”  
“他喜欢吃巧克力，但是怕长胖。你不许说他胖。开玩笑的也不行。”Emil想起Sebastian每次吃了一大块巧克力都抗拒地站在体重秤上睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“他喜欢喝牛奶，冷的。还喜欢吃雪糕。”  
“你要一直告诉他你喜欢他。这样他才有安全感。如果他看起来不开心，还说没事。你就要一直问，一直一直问。直到他说为止。”如果Daddy不愿意跟自己讲，那他大概会和别人讲吧，一个，能为他分担的人。  
“Daddy很温柔，不会和你吵架的。如果你们吵架了，你要先道歉。不管你错没错。”  
“有的时候他会偷偷哭。但是你不许笑他。要抱抱他然后安慰他。”这样的话，以后他不在的日子里，至少还有另一个人可以…  
“你虽然比我Daddy年纪小，但是要把他当小孩子才对。他已经很累了，不需要一个让他更累的人。懂吗？”男孩最终停在了赛点坯房门口，扬起头想从Lance的表情里确认些什么。

Lance棕色的瞳孔微微放大，显然没有预料到会听到这番真心实意。微微加速的心率在寂静中格外引人注目，他以为小孩子折腾这一大顿是为了捉弄他，对于父亲的占有欲才驱使出这么荒谬的行为。他舌尖抵住上颚，迟疑了片刻，“你说Seb喜欢cold milk和ice cream是吧。”Lance的真诚让他与众不同。“我觉得明年车队可以多买几个冰柜。坯房，休息室，餐厅，每个地方都有一个。你觉得呢？”

“明年我会经常来的。记得给我准备薯片，我喜欢番茄味的。”Emil甜甜地笑了，不用再多说，Lance的这番话已经足够让他放心。  
他已经开始期待明年了。  
“我走啦！再见！”

“再见！”Lance微笑了下。谁说Emil不像他父亲，只不过他所有的关心，在乎与爱都只给了一个人。

男孩走到红色的车库外面叹了口气。他实在不想进去。这里的人都蠢的要死。  
可他又不能不进去。Daddy一会儿过来了又好开始絮叨。什么天太冷了你在外面会感冒，什么站在门口不安全，万一被车碰到。  
最磨人的是椅子安排在两个车库之前，这就意味着他将不得不和隔壁16号坐在一起。  
Emil发誓，他就是期末全挂科也不想和这个比自己父亲嘴还碎的男人坐在一起。

“要不要一起打游戏？”

果不其然，他还没过去，就被隔壁碎嘴抓住了。

“不打。”Emil一边拒绝，一边无奈地坐了过去。

“吃不吃泡泡糖？”Leclerc从冲锋衣兜里拿出一盒bubble。

“不吃，谢谢。”Emil想要个耳机，哪怕耳机里什么都没有，他也能光明正大装作听不见。

“你Daddy呢？”Leclerc摘下了打游戏的耳机，把无线耳机装进了盒子里。收了手机。

Emil心里大叫不好，碎嘴要和他正经聊天了。  
“和你没关系。”

“我是不是…哪里做得不对，让你生气了？”明显能感觉到Emil的冷漠，Leclerc有些不舒服。

“你喜欢Green Tea吗？”Emil开了话头。

“不太喜欢。”Green Tea有点苦，Leclerc喜欢甜一点的饮料。

“原来你不喜欢。”Emil若有所思点了点头，侧过脸瞥了男人一眼，“我以为你从小就喝呢。”

“你什么意思？”Leclerc觉得这孩子说话阴阳怪气的，自己又没有恶意。

Emil没有马上回答，直勾勾地看着Leclerc，好像能看出一个答案。后者被看得有些心虚，目光飘向别处。“你们Ferrari就没好人！”Emil只觉得这句反问可笑，积攒了几个月的怨气自己就跑了出来。  
“可我什么都没做！”Leclerc不觉得自己有错。  
“沉默就是帮凶！”  
“那你想我怎么样？”  
“我不想和你说话！”

最后一句争吵的声音有些大，惹得附近的工作人员不时往这边看。Leclerc有些尴尬，冷静下来叹了口气，“大人的世界你不懂。Seb从来没有说过Ferrari不好。你想多了，而且他戴了我送的手表。”

“我年龄小不代表我傻。今天这个人是我Daddy，换个人你试试？”  
Emil想知道，是什么让Leclerc以为，情人节的一张表白贺卡和贵重的礼物就能收买他Daddy。

“我是车手，无能为力。”

“如果法拉利的合同和我Daddy放在一起，你会选哪个？”Emil审视地看着Leclerc。

后者再次沉重的注视让他犹疑。没人能拒绝法拉利。可他又不想直接承认哪个对他更重要，尽管答案很明显，  
“让Seb从爱和法拉利之间选一个，他也会选法拉利。”Leclerc试图说服自己。

悲哀忽然涌上心头。就算心里，每个人都知道是这样。真正听到的那一刻还是让人心碎。  
也是直到这一刻，如果说之前Emil对法拉利只是讨厌，现在则是绝望了，为Sebastian的付出而绝望。从前他以为这个车队只是无情，无情地仗势欺人。可现在看来，他们不只无情，而且无耻，无耻地消耗着自己父亲的爱，把这一切理所应当。  
可这份爱从来不是给这个车队的。  
Ferrari is not special.   
Ferrari was special cuz Michael.

这份爱已经是过去式了。

“你错了。”  
那个红色的身影再次出现在了他的视线之内，一路小跑回来微微平复着呼吸，Sebastian已经走到了坯房门口，气还没喘匀就和工作人员热情地打起了招呼。Emil看着这一切，只觉得刺眼。他转过头，认真地看着Leclerc，一字一句地说道。  
“他从来不是为了法拉利。”只有Michael叔叔才是重要的，这一切的一切，都是因为当年在

“对了Green Tea，你最好换个车队。我过生日许了愿，法拉利百年无冠军。”Emil最后冷冷地瞥了Leclerc一眼，他过往的几个生日愿望都实现了。

“你们聊得开心吗？”Sebastian把水杯放到旁边的柜子上，捏了捏儿子的脸颊。

“Daddy！！！你去了好久我好想你。”Emil抱住了Sebastian的腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
Leclerc看着男孩上一秒冷漠地对自己说出那么恶毒的话，下一秒又变成父亲的乖儿子，只觉得不寒而栗。

“遇见Lewis了，聊了一会儿。对了，他找你。”Sebastian对Leclerc浅浅笑了下，转而蹲下来和儿子说话。“Lewis叔叔给你买东西不能要，知道吗？喜欢什么Daddy给你买。”

“那我还去干嘛？”Emil把头往前凑，额头贴上了Sebastian的额头。

“他说你拿了一大袋子东西去坯房门口找他。什么东西啊？”  
Emil这才想起Robert给自己的零食还在梅赛德斯放着，蹭地一下跑出了法拉利坯房，边跑边喊，“Daddy 我马上回来！不要跟着我！！！”

Lewis靠在休息室的沙发上，旁边桌上摆满了缴获的战利品。Sebastian那个不省心的儿子就喜欢趁他父亲不注意兴风作浪。  
Emil心虚地走进休息室，Toto太不给力了，还是没看住，一个个美食就这么摊在桌子上数落着他的罪行。眼见着Lewis要进行心灵鸡汤思想教育，男孩抢先开口，他本来之前找Lewis就要问的问题。  
“你怎么最近总点赞我Daddy的照片？”  
“你是不是喜欢我Daddy？”

Lewis目光没离开手机屏幕，心思早就不在眼前的内容上了。“他让你问的？”

“他都没有ins。”Emil抓起桌子上的威化饼干，咔擦咔擦吃了起来。

“你来找我就是为了这个？”ins里的更新翻到底了，他又打开twitter。

“你知道吗，我们家有好多相册。我Daddy很念旧嘛，从他第一年开卡丁车到现在，每年都有一本相册，超级沉。”  
“我小时候在上面乱涂乱画，Daddy可生气，一下午没理我。所以我第一次知道你不是去年在围场，是那么多相册，那么多那么多。”Emil比了个很夸张的手势。  
“所有照片里出现最多的就是你。”

“那天我也挺生气的。我觉得我才五岁，而你已经陪了他十五年了。”Emil声音越来越小。  
“其实我觉得…你一个人站在那上面，一直很孤独。就像我们班的Lisa，她总是考第一，可每次放学她爸爸都最后一个来接她。”Emil舔了舔手指上的饼干渣，从兜里拿出那张纸放到桌子上。  
“我其实写了个名单，你是最后一个了。Mark叔叔四年都没追上我Daddy，所以他不行。Heikki叔叔我连影子都没摸到过。Daniel叔叔总是笑，却不愿意和我说实话。Kimi叔叔捂不热，错过我Daddy爱他那几年了。”  
“Lance有点傻，但是他对我Daddy好。法拉利连一个好的口罩都不愿意给我Daddy，但是他愿意为了我Daddy开心在坯房那么挤的地方放冰柜。他还挺有机会的。”  
“再说说你吧，你抢走了Daddy好几个世界冠军。”Emil讲到这儿又有些愤怒。“我还问过Daddy，你讨不讨厌Lewis Hamilton啊？”

Lewis放下了手机，破天荒地拿起了桌上的薯片，他已经很多年没吃过这种垃圾食品了。或许是因为接下来那个答案让他紧张。

“Daddy说…”  
“如果那个人是你，那挺好的。”  
Emil凑过去拿了几片薯片塞到嘴里，他们两个人都在试图让这次谈话变得没那么严肃。

听到这个答案，Lewis在嘴里嚼了半天的薯片终于吞了下去。

“你说呢？”

嗓子有些疼，他归咎于太久没吃这种垃圾食品。

Emil等了一会儿，又拿起一个彩色包装的盒子，一边拆一边悄悄观察着Lewis的反应，对方却只低头看着薯片不说话。  
“吃果冻吗？”他也没打算要个答案，Lewis有时候闷得让人透不过气。还不如他们两个在这个狭小的休息室里躲着自己Daddy和那个银发体能师逃避世界大吃特吃，当两个开心的肥宅。  
就在他以为接下来的时间要和零食度过时，男人忽然开口了。  
“你下周，哪天放学早？”

“周四四点。期中考试开家长会。”Emil提到考试无奈地叹了口气，手里的果冻都不香了。

“好。”Lewis往备忘录里打着字，屏幕上蹦出来电显示切走了界面。手指在屏幕上顿了顿，最终接起了电话。

“Lewis，很抱歉打扰你，但是Emil在你那儿吗？”Sebastian那边背景音很吵，有他听不懂的意大利语，还有坯房里熟悉的机械声。

“在。”他看了眼旁边使劲吸果冻的男孩。

“能让他回来吗，我要赶车队的公交回酒店。”Sebastian看了眼表，还有十五分钟。

Lewis想说好，可看着旁边拿起巧克力的Emil又犹豫了。“我开车了。”

“你开车了也没用。我没开车。”今天Lewis的话比往常多。平时Sebastian打过去的电话交流从不超过两轮。

“我送你。”话一出口他有些后悔。可又如释重负。

这回轮到Sebastian沉默了。  
“我…”  
“我…我在停车场等你。”平日里应付媒体对答如流，这几个简单的单词反倒磕巴了。

“好。”  
挂断电话，Emil已经在打包他没吃完的零食了。

怎么说呢。男孩一边收着吃完的包装纸一边总结自己的成果。  
他从一开始就没指望所有人一天之内大彻大悟，回心转意。他需要做的，就只是，稍加提醒。省得这群虚伪的成年人藏着掖着。为了那点可笑的尊严粉饰太平。  
都说F1冷酷无情。可到头来有几个正真拎得清的？

都为了Daddy打起来才好。想着，男孩在长长的名单上划死了一行又一行字母，只留下了一个名字。  
就他好了。

毕竟第五个世界冠军自己出生那年就该有了。

**Author's Note:**

> 结束的猝不及防  
> 温馨提示：  
> 1.Emil这个名字来源于，Seb家的姑娘叫Emilie，男版的名字叫Emil。艾米尔这样。
> 
> 2.本文又名，围场男人真多可惜没一个配得上我爸爸。  
> 又名，我和我的潜在继父们。
> 
> 3.半夜写好饿啊。
> 
> 4.我觉得，Emil看着六岁，心理年龄估摸着至少26了。心机太重了。会扮猪吃老虎，还切开黑，还装傻。  
> 这儿子长大了，谁当他继父可惨死了。
> 
> 5.我只想要Seb的Autograph，我考完试就去post。


End file.
